space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Psi Core
Psi Core Space Fleet Psi Core is the well-known, super-secret Psionic Branch of Space Fleet. Their primary function is to maintain the Database Of Psions and Empaths, (or D.O.P.E.), into which every known Psion in the galaxy is logged. The Psi Core performs many functions within Space Fleet and is relied on as heavily as any other branch of the Space Fleet Forces. Psi Core is primarily seen as a covert organization however, and therefore even its most mundane members are generally viewed with suspicion. D.O.P.E. The Database Of Psions and Empaths is actually maintained by a small group of Psions known as the Librarians. They are powerful Empaths who are able to track Psions anywhere in the galaxy. Their highly specialized Mental Ability allows them to sense the first time a Psion uses a power. They do this while they sleep, of course, suspended in a hazy gray gas, while other Psions enter the data into the Database using an elaborate 3D holographic interface, that requires them to wear cool light gloves and slick looking glasses. The astronomical amount of data is largely useless, and nobody really knows why the Librarians collect it, outside of Psi Core. Even within Psi Core most members do not know the true purpose of D.O.P.E. The collection of this information does allow the Psi Core to log and track powerful Psions however, and this much smaller list is where they get their recruits from. The recruitment practices of Psi Core are what have given them a shady reputation. They generally show up on your planet unannounced, and have a short interview with the candidate who then leaves with them and is never seen nor heard from again. They have a near perfect recruitment record. They claim that they only interview candidates that they know want to join the Core and have a reason to disappear, but rumors abound of Psi Core manufacturing those reasons or outright Controlling candidates. No one has ever lived to prove anything. New Recruits are provided with a list of Rights that they have retroactively agreed to waive, including, but not limited to; * Copyright to your Personal Brain-Scan * Copyright to your Personal DNA Profile * GFP Personal Privacy Protocols * GFP Protection from Unwarranted Mental Intrusion Act * GFP Concord on the Surreptitious Collection of Genetic Material(s) * GFPTS Charter of Basic Dignities . Psi Core Intelligence and Section 9 Psi Core operatives are prized as Intelligence Officers as they have the ability to extract information from individuals with little need for the more medieval approaches to interrogation. Most Special Forces Squads and Intel Gathering Missions are commanded by Psi Core Operatives. Section 9 is a top secret Psi Core Department that deals mostly in Information Brokering. While Space Fleet firmly denies the existence of Section 9, they use them extensively to perform Covert Missions that may, Skirt or Circle Around, or Outright Violate the Principle Edict. Operatives selected for Section 9 are usually the rising stars of Psi Core who tragically and suddenly disappear and are assumed dead. Ranks, Emblems and Uniforms The Psi Core salute is a raised eyebrow. The Psi Core Emblem is a trident shaped glyph with words Maternis, Paternis, Psi Core written around it. Their motto is the "Psi Core is Mother, Psi Core is Father, Psi Core is all". The Psi Core Uniform is a variant of the Space Fleet Uniform in Psychic Black. Each Branch of the Psi Core has a slightly different version of the uniform but nobody outside of Psi Core knows or cares what the subtle differences mean. Psi Core personnel all wear black gloves as a silent reminder that their very touch can be destructive or healing, and that all interactions with them should be entered into with great care.The Psi Core Dress Uniform includes a long black coat, a black collared shirt, black tie, and black brimmed cap. Psi Core ranks are based on Psychic Level, (Psychic levels run from 0 to 9, with 9 being the most powerful Psychics, and 0 being almost useless). In game terms the levels are simply the number of Psychic Specialties that the Character has obtained. Psychic Level is the most Importsant Factor in the Command Structure of the Psi Core, influencing almost every aspect of life in the Core. Associating with members of a lower level is frowned upon, and low level Psychics have no hope of obtaining the higher ranks of Psi Core. Obtaining Training in the Psi Core is not that difficult, provided that the Character has shown that they have potential, and is ready to leave their Old Life Behind and put the Specific Agendas of the Core ahead of the General Agendas of Space Fleet. Notable Psi Core Characters *Captain Striker *Fleet Admiral Gray *Councilor Cunnilora *Captain Xy'xliZs *Lt. Commander Domino Psi Core Weapons and Equipment Weapons *Psi Core Disruptor *Psi Core Blaster *Psi Core Phazed Psionic Pulse Emitter *Psi Core Tactical Combat Knife *Psi Core General Purpose Service Weapon *Psi Core Pacification Tool *Psi Core Shock Gauntlets Gear *Psi Core Emblem of the Mother *Psi Core Emblem of the Father Armour *Psi Core Tactical Defence Uniform *Psi Core Light Service Encounter Suit *Psi Core General Purpose Encounter Suit *Psi Core Heavy Engagement Suit